wellswaytrianglefandomcom-20200214-history
NEWS LETTER DECEMBER 2011
WELLS WAY TRIANGLE RESIDENTS ASSOCIATION NEWS LETTER DECEMBER 2011 ' ' UP-COMING MEETINGS ' ' Tuesday 13th December 8pm ' ' NEW HOUSING OFFICER – NOEL ENE ' ' We have invited the new Southwark Housing Officer and local Southwark Councillors to attend our next meeting in the Trinity College Centre, Coleman Road at 8pm. This is essentially a committee meeting but everyone is welcome and the meeting may be of special interest to Council tenants living in our community. ' ' Tuesday 11th January 6.30 – 9pm ' ' NEW YEARS PARTY' - book and dvd swap, unwanted presents stall, and more - more details coming soon. Come and have some fun – children welcome.' ' ' PUBLIC TRANSPORT CAMPAIGN ' ' Our petition for better public transport is now on line. We are working with our neighbouring residents group – EQRA – to get another bus route to serve this area, to keep improving the 343, and even reinstate the tram. Go tohttp//www.gopetition.com/petitions/campaign-for-better-public-transport-for-north-camberwell.html. ' ' We will continue to collect signatures on the paper petition as well. ' ' We are also campaigning for COUNTDOWN to be installed along the 343 route. These COUNTDOWN signs at bus stops tell passengers when the next bus will be arriving. A new system is being installed which is much more accurate and TfL had agreed to fit two of these signs on the 343 route at Sedgemoor Place and Cottage Green stops. This was at least a beginning. However, the Mayor has intervened and we no longer are having the signs. We are arguing that bus routes served by only one bus route need the signs more than routes served by a number of buses (such as the Walworth Road). ' ' It is now possible to get COUNTDOWN information online, if you have a smart phone, go to: http//countdown.tfl.gov.uk/#/. You can also text : 87287, but this will cost you 12p. Neither of these is a substitute for having the signs on the bus stops! ' ' LOOKING AFTER OUR TRIANGLE ' ' Through our Gardening Group, we are applying to the Community Council for some CleanerGreenerSafer funding for more trees and planters. We are also continuing to get any unused pieces of land opened and cleared and even put to temporary community use. But rubbish is an increasing problem. ''' Please, if you have large items of unwanted household things, such as carpets, mattresses or furniture, you can ring '''Environmental Services and arrange for them to be collected. You can also take recycling items and household or garden waste to the council’s recycling centre in Manor Place yourself. If you find rubbish dumped near your home or plastic bags full of rubbish – this is fly-tipping. It is unsightly, often unhygienic and illegal. But you can again ring Environmental Services and they will clear it. The quicker it is taken away the better, because otherwise more rubbish gets dumped. ' ' You can ring 0207 525 2000 or go on line at www. southwark.gov.uk ' ' CPZ – no news yet! ' ' A report on the response to the consultation has been written and the decision is now in the hands of the Cabinet Member responsible for Environment, who is Cllr Barrie Hargroves.